Dreams Can Come True
by Chain Gang Soldier0054
Summary: Alexia's turning 21 and is about to her her world turned upside down by John Cena. Crappy summary awsome story Please R&R. Parings John CenaOC
1. They Meet

_Flashback (Yankee stadium)_

_YEAH! The crowd roared as Jason Giambi Hit a homerun over the left field wall of the stadium to win the game._

_Alexia was jumping up and down screaming as the guy next to her was cursing up a storm_

"_Did you really expect your shity Red Sox to win."she said as she smiled at him _

_He gave her an evil stare and shook his head but softened up when he saw how pretty she was _

_She had thick long blonde hair with black streaks in it a Yankees Jersey tied up above her stomach and tight hip hugger jeans on showin her every curve. He studied her body as he thought damm she's hot._

_She was looking at him as well he had on a open Red Sox jersey with a tight wife beater that showed all his muscle lines and a pair of Jean shorts. She was so amazed by his body that she started to bite her lower lip only to catch her self and snap out of it. When she looked up she saw that he was still looking at her._

"_See something you like?"she asked _

_He suddenly snapped out of and just looked at her with a flirty smile on his face_

"_Well?"she said_

_He turned beat red and she blurted out laughing he just shook his head and looked down at the ground_

"_Aww it's OK your pretty hot yourself" she said still laughing_

_He looked up at her and gave her a smile now it was her turn to blush and he started to laugh._

_They both didn't speak for a few minutes looking at each other not noticing the stadium was almost completely empty._

"_I'm John" he said reaching out his hand _

"_Alexia" she said sticking out her hand to reach his they touched and instantly felt each others electricity run through each other._

_They both decided to sit back down in their seats and started talking to each other finding out that they had a lot in common and some things they just didn't agree. She liked rock music, he liked rap and hip hop, thought they agreed they both liked reggae music and loved to dance to it. They both loved to go out to clubs and drink ,they also found they they actually agreed on a sports team which was the New England Patriots. He loved the fact that she loved sports as much as he did._

_They just sat there and talked for hours laughing and flirting with each other until one of the guards came to kick them out._

"_Do you wanna go get something to eat."he asked_

"_Actually it's getting pretty late and I got a long drive home"she said_

"_Oh ok" he said as his heart sank_

_She took out a pen from her bag and wrote her cell phone number on his hand_

"_Call Me" she said smiling and walking away leaving him with a hige smile on his face._

_End Flashback_

Alexia sat in her room remembering what happend two days before on her 21st birthday and couldn't help but smile.

Then she was taken out of the daze she was in by the ringing of her cell phone.

She looked at the called id and sighed

"Hey Gina" she said sounding annoyed

"Well Hello to you to Mrs Grumpy."Gina said

"Sorry Gina I was hoping you were someone else."Alexia said

"Don't tell me your still waiting for that guy from the Yankee game to call you."Gina said

"Yeah it's too bad I really liked him and I thought he liked me too."Alexia said

"Well just forget about him if he doesn't wanna take the time out to talk to you then screw him"Gina said

"Yeah I guess your right I just thought he liked me" Alexia said

"Wow girl you've never been like this with a guy before he must have been really special"Gina said

"Yeah he kinda was not to mention he was so0o hot Gina"Alexia said giggling

"Well let me go I gotta go do laundry i'll call you tomorrow ok"Alexia said

"Yeah ok you better and don't worry if he worth it he'll call ok"Gina said

"Yeah ok luv ya bye"Alxeia said ending the call

She got up off the bed and started gathering up all her laundry and went downstairs.When she came back up a little later she saw that she had a missed call and clicked on the number to call it back.

"Hello"A voice said

"Hey who is this" Alexia said

"It's John from the game"he said

"Ooh Hey"she said with a huge smile on her face now

"Hey sorryI haven't call work has been crazy"John said

"It's ok i've been really busy to"she said lying trying not to make her self sound to eager

"Iight he said i'm going to be in town in a couple of days do you wanna get some dinner or something"John said

"Yeah sure wait what do you mean you going to be in town you don't live in New York?"she said

"No actually I live in Massachuttesbut my job requires me to travel a lot so i'm never there either."he said

"Ooh I see" she said feeling dissapointed that this might not work after all

"Alright so i'll see you on Friday we'll go out to dinner and then mayb hit a club. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah sound great i'll see you Friday"she said

"aight bye"he said

"Bye"she said ending the call


	2. She still don't know

Chapter 2

It was 7pm Monday night and Alexia couldn't take it anymore she wanted to see John so bad and she hadn't heard from him since Friday she wanted so bad to call him but she didn't want to bother him or seem to desperate. She was now on the phone with Gina and she was trying to convince Alexia to call him.

"Just call him he probably won't mind" Gina said

"I dunno i don wanna seem annoying or anything"Alexia said

"How are you going to come off annoying you haven't talk to him in two days" Gina said

"Yeah maybe your right I guess I can call"Alexia said

"Aight I'll let you go call him then" Gina said

OK Bye luv ya" Alexia said

"luv ya to" Gina said

Alexia hung up and dialed John's number

"Hello" John said

"Hey" Alexia said

"Hey girl what up"John said

"Nothing I didn't catch you at a bad time did I"she asked

"No actually I just walked into work" he said

Just them Alexia's little brother Jimmy came into her room to ask her a question

"Hold on a sec my brother needs me"she said

"Yea ok" he said

"Alexia can I watch your T.V tonight WWE is having their home coming on USA and i really wanna watch it because Hulk Hogan is gonna be on tonight and you have the biggest one in the house." Jimmy said

"Um Yeah sure I'll watch it with you, you know he's my favorite to. What time is it on?" she said

"9:00" jimmy said

"OK come back in a little bit"she said

"Yes" he screamed like a little kid and ran out of the room

She started laughing and turned her attention back to John who was still on the phone. He had heard their conversation and asked her

"You like wrestling" John asked

"I used to watch it all the time when but i just stopped all of sudden it was like right after they split the rosters"she said

"Oh who was your favorites?" John asked

"Um Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold, The Rock you know the usual fan favorites" she said "Why you like wrestling too." she asked

"I guess you can say that" John said laughing a little he thought it was funny that she had no idea who he was.

"I wonder who the champion is now." she said "I guess i'll find out later when i watch it with my brother."

"Yeah" he said "I'll think you'll be quite surprised."

"Why you know who it is." she asked

"Yeah I do but i'm not gonna spoil the surprise." he said

"Whatever" she said "Hey i'm really looking forward to going out with you Friday it should be fun."

"Yeah it will."he said "Look I gotta go get ready to work Call me after Wrestling is over and we can talk again." he said

"OK bye" she said

"Lata Baby Girl" he ended the call thinking she's gonna be so0o surprised when she finds out it's me.


	3. She Knows

Sorry It's Been So Long I was In florida and The Internet Connection Sucked so here It is Chapter 3. And to make it up to you guys next time i'll have 2 or 3 chapters.

Disclaimer: i Own no1 except alexia and gina

9:00pm on Monday Came Around and Alexia and her brother were in her room watchin the beginning of RAW.

They were both goin crazy when Stone Cold Stunned all of the McMahons and soon it was almost over. Then his music hit and her little brother started jumping up and down.

"What's goin on" she asked

"The WWE Champion is about to come out"he said

"Ooh" she said who is...

Alexia Froze when she saw him come out and just sat there in disbeilef.

"Lexia what's wrong" Jimmy Asked

"Um...nothing" She said

She couldn't believe it the guy she couldn't stop thinkin about was the WWE champ, The guy she had just talked to on the phone, the guy that asked her out on Friday was John Cena!

Raw finally ended and about an hour after her phone rang It was Him.

She Answered and he said "so were you suprised"

"Holy shit I can't believe it's you"she said

He laughed at her comment then she said

"You know not to be um..wierd or nething but you look really good without your shirt on"

He laughed again and said thanks so i've heard

Now it was her turn to laugh and then he asked

"So are we sill on for Friday?"

"Yea Sure Y u ask"she said

"Well sometimes girls get scared and run off on me."he said

"Well..not me i got to know u a lil before i knew who u were and just because your in the WWE and could prolly destroy me I'm not backin down" she said

"Well i gotta say i'm glad to hear that, but just so u know I would never it s grl espicially one as pretty as you"he said

She turner bright red and was glad he wasn't there to see it she wasn't sure how to react no guy had ever said something so sweet to her before so she just said..."Aww thankx"

That night they talked for hours becoming closer and closer liking each other more and more but were still both to shy to say nething. They were also both now thinking of Friday as just hanging out so they wouldn't be so nervous around each other.

It was Thursday night and Alexia and Gina were at the mall getting an outfit for Alexia for when she saw John.

Alexia ended up with a cute Jean skirt, a camo halter and a pair of cute boots.

You look awsome he's gonna die when he sees you" gina said

You Sure It's not to slutty is it" Alexia asked "I don want him to get the wrong idea"

"You sure about that" Gina said laughing

"Shut up" Alexia said and pushed her kidding around

"And just so you know i don think it's slutty at all" Gina said

"OK Fine i'll get it" Alexia Said

"Good now lets get outta here you gotta go get ready for Tomorrow" Gina said

"Yup I Can't Wait I really wanna see him' Alexia Said

"You sure that's all you want" Gina said

"Shut Up" Alexia said "What I would really like at the moment is just for him to kiss me and i'd be happy"


End file.
